Sexuality
Sexuality is the fourth episode on the first season of The Glee Project: Fan Fic in which young hopefuls compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Guest Mentor: Aylin Bayramoglu and Nellie Veitenheimer Homework Assignment winner: Jessie Eliminated: Greyson Episode All the contenders are talking about what they think the episode is. Zachary: I really think it is gonna be Actability. Rose: No way, Tenacity! Greyson: You guys are both wrong. Rose CONFESSION CAM: Competition is really beginnning to rise, no one can go 2 seconds without starting a arguement. Robert walks in Robert: Well I will be the judge of that... Jessie: Guys Robert is here! Zachary: Roberto!!! Robert: I know you guys are dying to know what the theme is. Ellie: Tell us!!!!! Robert *laughing*: Well it is gonna get a bit hot and heavy. Skye: No way! Robert: Sexuality! All the contenders get excited Ellie: Let me just warn you guys, like I have no experience! The contenders laugh Ellie: I am not experienced at all. Hell, I haven't even had my first kiss yet. Robert: So your Homework Assignment is one I am sure all of you have heard. Toxic by Britney Spears! Jessie CONFESSION CAM: I love this song, and to be honest I consider myself the sexiest contender in the house. This will be a fun week *smiles*. Robert: So tomorrow you will have a very special guest mentor here, who has a lot of experience with being sexy. He leaves Guys I am sorry this is delayed but my computer crashed so for this episode I will just tell you what happens sorry :( But at least you still get to see what happens. Promise next episode is not going to be like this Maybe later this week I will write the rest :) I just felt bad for not getting the thing out in time. The Guest Mentors are Aylin and Nellie Ellie got feedback Zachary was praised Greyson recieved feedback Tyler got feedback Jessie won the HWA In Choreography Taylor and Tyler struggled a lot Rose and Ellie were praised Vocals: Vixen was not great at all Rose was great Greyson didn't do so well Ellie was fantastic MV: The pairings were: Jessie/Tyler/Vixen Ellie/Taylor Skye/Greyson Zachary/Rose Tyler struggled after he got frustrated when he watched Greyson and Skye passionately make out. Taylor wasn't so fond with the idea of her being a lesbian The mentors thought Ellie and Rose who aren't sexy at all were owning it Reveal: Rose and Ellie were first called back Zachary - 3rd Skye - 4th Jessie - 5th Vixen - 6th (LOW only for strruggling in vocals for a bit) Bottom 3 is Tyler, Taylor, and Greyson Tyler's song is Lazy Song by Bruno Mars Taylor's song is Lights by Ellie Goulding Greyson's song is Not Over You by Gavin Degraw Ryan liked Taylor the best. Ryan liked Greyson's story but doesn't know if his personality is Glee. Ryan thought Tyler doesn't have the best voice but is a great actor and Glee needs actors. Not Called Back: Greyson I promise you I won't be doing these writings anymore. I just felt bad. Thank you! Songs *'Toxic' by Britney Spears. Sung by the Glee Project FanFiction contenders. *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by the Glee Project FanFiction contenders. *'The Lazy Song' by Bruno Mars. Sung by Tyler Walker. *'Lights' by Ellie Goulding. Sung by Taylor Grant. *'Not Over You' by Gavin DeGraw. Sung by Greyson Moore. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Greyson Moore with the Glee Project FanFiction contenders. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes